honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - The Meg
Honest Trailers - The Meg is the 271st episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the science-fiction action thriller film The Meg (2018). The video is 4 minutes 3 seconds long. It was published on November 13, 2018, to coincide with the release of the film on home video/Blu-ray. It has been viewed over 2.1 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - The Meg on YouTube "All the mild carnage a PG-13 rating will allow, with plenty of just off-camera violence from a shark who's an extremely picky eater who just spends time banging into boats." '~ Honest Trailers - The Meg'' Script There are good shark movies ''[Jaws' and The Shallows], bad shark movies The Revenge and Dark Tide, and shark movies that are good because they're bad ['Deep Blue Sea' and Sharknado]. But what if a shark movie that should be good-bad tries to be good-good with just enough dumb fun to toe the line between good-bad and bad-bad? Does that make it good? Or does that make it The Meg? From the country that brought you paper, gunpowder and tea, comes one of China's less important contributions to world culture. As this Chinese co-production combines native actors, language and values with a global appeal of stabbing a giant shark in the eye while it pulls a McTwist Chinese THIS IS AWESOME!!! Meet Jason Statham... err... Jonas Taylor: a man made entirely out of stubble and growls ['''Jonas:' Man versus Meg isn't a fight. It's a slaughter]. When an eccentric billionaire discovers a trench is actually a slightly deeper trench, Jonas will have to come out of retirement to save the crew from the monster shark who lives there - all in the first 30 minutes! But since there's 82 minutes of movie left ''['Morris:' He's kidding, right?], strap it in while the story awkwardly repeats itself with a hero rescuing two different crews from two different trapped subs; two different women set up to be the love interest; two helicopter attack sequences; two different mishaps with cranes ['''DJ:' Not this again.]; and two Megs? Wait, what? They kill the Meg and there's a second Meg. Did I just watch the first movie and the sequel in the same movie? I honestly can't tell that's a bargain or a ripoff. Get ready for all the mild carnage a PG-13 rating will allow with plenty of just off-camera violence from a shark who's an extremely picky eater who just spends time banging into boats. Aw! Come on! You have five ''Meg books to pull from and the first one starts off with the Meg fighting a T-Rex then ends with Jonas ripping its heart out from the inside. Respect the Meg canon! So suit up for a movie that sold itself as being completely over-the-top ridiculous ['''Suyin:' It's a huge squid.]'' but got a little too serious for its own good ['''Lori:' Try something new so the rest of your life isn't a vast wasteland of misery and solitude].'' Like, way too serious ['''Morris:' I came here to celebrate with you, and now I'm mourning with you.].'' Loosen up, you guys. Don't worry about jumping the shark, punch the shark! swims near a snappy shark And punch it! Punch the shark! Punch it now! Come on! Vin Diesel would have punched it! Diesel emerges from the water riding a motorcycle In real life! [Retro clip of Vin Diesel promoting a vicious shark toy. '''Vin:' Hit it shark! Grr!]'' Starring: Statham as Jonas Taylor Squint; Li as Suyin and Winston Chao as Zhang The Fin Doctors; Oka as Toshi Mako Oka; Rose as Jaxx Ruby Rows of Teeth; Wilson as Morris Rainn.. Wil Chum? gets eaten by the Mef; Meg Jurassic Shark; and of Jonas under water That Aquaman Poster. for The Meg - Shut Up, Meg. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]]Shut Up, Meg Jonas:' We're in international waters which means legally I could be the living s*** outta you, and get away with it. Can we retire this joke? That's not how international waters work. The flag your vessel flies is the nation of laws you have to abide by. And since the station is fine the US flag that would be subject to their jurisdiction. Now if they did not fly a flag and they were more than 12 nautical miles offshore, that would mean... You know what? I'm putting way too much thought into this. It's The Meg. Trivia * None of the Honest Trailers writers had read the book version of Meg: A Novel of Deep Terror, written by Steve Alten. However, they decided to write the Honest Trailer from the point of view of a fan of the books. In this video, the Epic Voice Guy character complains that the movie doesn't deliver the same gruesome shark violence contained in the source material. * Meg Author Steve Alten shared The Meg Honest Trailer to his followers on Facebook with the comment, "Love it!" * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for many movies featuring sharks, including '[[Honest Trailer - Jaws|''Jaws]],'' Deep Blue Sea ''and ''Aquaman. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - The Meg has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Screen Rant found the Honest Trailer notable for highlighting the gulf between how the film was marketed and what it delivered. The site wrote, "Given the outwardly silly concept of a giant prehistoric shark emerging from deep in the Mariana Trench to snack on humanity - and the not too serious marketing campaign focusing on action and excitement - The Meg would seem to be a perfect fit for a Honest Trailer. Then again, as Screen Junkies points out, the film doesn't entirely live up to its marketing." In the same article, Screen Rant agreed with many of Screen Junkies other complaints, writing, "Other big problems with The Meg - which is by no means worthless, as even the Honest Trailer admits that it straddles the line between being entertainingly silly and just downright bad - are its inconsistent tone, and its tendency to repeat itself." MovieWeb also highlighted the Honest Trailer's observations about the film's repetitive plot elements and how the PG-13 rating lead mostly off-camera violence and sharks banging into stuff. In the same article, MovieWeb praised Screen Junkies' use of synecdoche to describe Jason Statham, writing, "it's hard to imagine a better description of star Jason Statham than a man made up of mostly "stubble and growls." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External Links * The Meg Honest Trailer: A Giant Shark Delivers PG-13 Carnage '- Screen Rant article * 'The Meg Honest Trailer Declares It the Best Worst Movie of 2018 '- MovieWeb article * ''The Meg' Honest Trailer is Gay-tham for Statham (VIDEO) - Egotastic article - Egotastic article * '‘The Meg’ Honest Trailer: The Movie So Nice It Happens Twice '- SlashFilm article * 'Screen Rant give THE MEG the “Honest Trailer” Treatment '- Dread Central article * '‘The Meg’ Honest Trailer: A Shark Movie That Should Be Good-Bad Tries to Be Good-Good [Video] '- Bloody Disgusting article * 'Honest Trailer For Jason Statham's Giant Shark Film THE MEG Which Tells The Same Story Twice '- Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Science-fiction Category:Action Category:Thriller Category:Shark movies Category:2010s Category:Book adaptation Category:Season 12 Category:Warner Bros.